N'être rien et devenir Tout
by Clairaice
Summary: Un Ichigo, haut personnage de la civilisation romaine à l'époque de César, et un Grimmjow, esclave condamné aux jeux du cirque romain. Mais si malgré tout il échappait à son destin? Et si en plus de ça il devenait quelqu'un grâce à Ichigo !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**N'être rien et devenir tout**

Les rues étaient pleines de monde, boueuses et glissantes. On pouvait entendre les marchands crier leurs produits afin d'attirer des clients. Je marchais au milieu du petit peuple, perdu dans mes pensées. Je restais pourtant assez conscient de ce qui m'entourait pour éviter les peaux de chambres lancer pas les domestiques aux portes et aux fenêtres des maisons collés les unes aux autres.

Le cris d'une force surprenante d'une femme attira mon attention et je tournais la tête sur la droite pour la voir en train de ce faire violer par un homme de la garde. Je détournais les yeux immédiatement, pris d'une profonde vague de dégoût pour la gente masculine, et même pour l'humanité.

Je continuais la route tentant de ne plus y penser, à la place j'essayais de me rappeler pour quelle raison j'avais fait tant de chemin. Pourtant j'avais beau chercher je ne m'en souvenais pas.

\- Maître Kurosaki ! Attendez je vous prie.

Surpris d'être interpeler, je me retournais vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Quelques secondes plus tard je voyais un homme vêtu d'une tunique rouge se diriger vers moi en agitant la main tentant difficilement de se frayer un passage à travers la populace. Mais malgré mes efforts, je ne parviens pas a le reconnaître.

\- Merci ! Comment allez-vous?

\- Bien merci mais, excuse moi, on se serait déjà rencontré?

\- Ah vous ne vous souvenez plus de moi. J'accompagnais la dame Harribel lors de ça visite aux jardins il y a deux lune.

\- Oh. Je me souviens.

\- Hé bien j'en suis heureux.

\- Et? Alors comment vas tu?

\- Fort bien, je vais voir les nouveautés des marchands ambulant. Vous voulez venir maître?

\- Ma foie pourquoi pas, je ne me souviens plus de ce que je devais faire, mais je viens à condition que tu cesse de m'appeler maître et que tu me tutoie.

\- Pour le maître, je veux bien mais je suis désolée je ne peux pas cesser de vous vouvoyé. Vous êtes un des maîtres les plus prestigieux de Rome par conséquent je vous dois le plus grand respect. Presque autant que pour l'empereur.

\- Votre exagérer ...

Nous continuâmes de nous chamailler tout en marchant en direction de marchand ambulant qui avait fait camp sur une place qui leur était réservé à l'intérieur de la ville basse. C'est une fois le groupe zen vue que je comprenais une chose. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il voulait chez ses marchand exactement.

Je me décidais donc à lui demander n'aillent pas très envié de lui prêter de l'argent par le plus grand des hasard ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était la meilleure façon de ce créer des histoires.

\- Tu es venu chercher quelque chose de spécial chez ses marchands?

\- Voyez vous Ichigo, j'ai une passion. Qui peut être dangereuse certes, si quelqu'un rentre chez moi pour me tuer il aura l'embarras du choix. Mais je n'y peux rien, je collectionne les sabres. Et j'espère en trouver une ou peut être deux qui viennent d'un autre pays.

\- Les armes hein?

\- Vous avez une passion?

\- Non. Pas que je sache.

\- Rien du tout? Je n'ai jamais eu vent d'une de vos grandes acquisitions.

\- C'est sûrement parce que la dernière que j'ai faite devait être ma maison.

Le temps de notre conversation, nous étions arrivés sous les tantes de toiles aux couleurs orangés et rouges délavées. Je tournais la tête à droite puis à gauche pour repérer la marchandise et ne pas être trop surprit.

Ce que je vis à gauche me laissa de marbre, on pouvait voir les chefs marchants à demi allongés sur des chaises, se prélassant sous le vent créer par les grandes plumes blanches agitées par une partie des esclaves se trouvant aux soins de leurs maîtres. L'alcool et la nourriture coulaient à flot.

Sans s'y attarder plus que ça je ramenais mon regard devant moi, voyant de nombreux objets en tout genre étalé sur des toiles colorés qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres comme une ligne d'horizon. Je les suivais du regard tournant petit à petit mon regard a gauche.

Cette fois ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Dans plusieurs enclos répartit à l'écart des tantes et au soleil se trouvait les bêtes. Ainsi que celle des esclaves poser à l'endroit le plus inconfortable. D'ici je pouvais les voir entassés les uns sur les autres. Le sang s'écoulant de leurs plaies due au mauvais soin se répandait et mouillait la terre. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la souffrances qu'ils devaient endurer ainsi que l'aspect des blessures.

Alors que je restais planter comme un imbéciles devant ce spectacle, une étrange couleur attira mon attention dans l'enclos. Je voulu me rapprocher pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait pourtant on ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion quand je sentis une main se poser dans le haut de mon dos. Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir le jeune homme dont je ne savais toujours pas le nom qui me souriait comme un bien-heureux.

\- Regardez ! J'ai trouver mon bonheur.

Je regardais rapidement l'objet et lui sourie tout en lui répondant quelque chose auquel je ne fis pas attention plus que ça. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers cette couleur rare et si particulière. Je ne l'avais que rarement vu et je souhaitais de tout cœur aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Pourtant le destin jouait en ma défaveur. Mon compagnon me prit le bras pour me tirer vers les étales.

\- Regardez tout ce qu'il y a. Vous ne voulez vraiment rien acheter? Allons faites vous plaisir.

\- Non, merci. Mais tout ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Oh vraiment?

La façon dont insistait le jeune homme m'était particulièrement désagréable. Je cherchais le marchand du regard puis quelque chose susceptible d'intéresser mon accompagnateur. Je ne souhaitais que ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'accompagne et quoi de mieux que trouver un objet dont l'homme pourrait discuter le prix avec le marchand? Je trouvais un poignard un peu plus loin vers la gauche.

\- Marchand ! Puis-je allé voir les bêtes?

\- Oui bien sur.

\- Allons y.

Je commençais à me diriger vers les enclos quand je m'arrêtais prêt de l'arme blanche et la montrait à mon inconnu. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Cette l'âme est magnifique. Marchand, combien ?

\- Quatre mille mon brave.

\- Non ! C'est trop cher je t'en donne deux mille...

Je souris tournant de nouveau les talons pour enfin me diriger réellement vers mon but. Je sentais l'excitation s'emparer de moi à mesure que j'approchais et à toute surprise la consternation et le dégoût. Je pouvais aisément voir que les animaux étaient mieux traités que les esclaves.

Je passais au milieu des enclos aux lions, au chevaux mais aussi ceux des girafes et des zèbres. Enfin j'atteins celui des esclaves et je les vis tous tourner un regard plus noir que jamais vers moi.

Tous sauf un.

Un seul qui restait la tête baissée, les mains jointes couvertes de terres et de sang crispées l'une sur l'autre.

Je regardais comme subjuguer cette couleur. J'avais chercher à la revoir et maintenant quelle était la devant moi je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je restais donc là à regarder cette personne. Je le détaillais dans les moindres détails.

C'était un homme beau et fort mais marquer par les mauvais traitements, les coups, le manque de nourriture et la saleté. Il était magnifiquement bien tailler et bien que je ne puisse m'approcher pour mieux le regarder ou apercevoir son visage, je restais dans voix devant cette beauté né. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil homme. Chacun de ses muscles étaient dessinés avec une finesse rarissime. Bien qu'il soit recouvert de crasse, je pouvais voir que cet homme avait une peau lisse d'une belle couleur hâlée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis rester sans bouger, planter sur mes deux pieds, les pensées à dix milles lieux, apprenant chacune des formes, chacun des reflets, chacun des traits de cette merveille vivante assise un peu plus loin devant moi. Il devait s'être passer quelques bonnes dizaines de minutes car je fus tiré de mes pensées par le marchand et mon compagnon qui revenait avec un grand sourire d'enfant sur le visage, ses acquisitions sous le bras.

\- Kurosaki, que regardez vous ainsi?

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de lui répondre, n'étant même pas sur de ça question, et le tournais vers le marchand qui me regardait avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Il avait compris que quelque chose m'intéressait.

\- Marchand, ses esclaves pourquoi sont-ils ici?

\- Ils sont voué à jouer dans le cirque impérial, monsieur.

\- Je vois. Combien me vends tu cet homme?

\- Ah il n'est pas a vendre.

\- Dis moi ton prix marchand.

\- Bon d'accord je le vends pour treize mille.

Treize mille césar... Ce n'était pas rien. Je tournais une fois encore mon regard sur cet être qui semblait venu d'un autre monde, hésitant. Quand j'entendis des bruit de pas s'approcher.

\- Bonjour messieurs. Vous êtes intéresser par ma marchandise?

Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle il avait dit qu'il n'était pas a vendre. Mais je comprenais que ce marchand était prêt à vendre le bien de ses semblables si ça pouvait lui rapporter de l'argent. Quel arnaquer et mauvais marchand.

\- Bonjour, oui je suis intéressé par cet homme et votre camarade disait me le vendre à treize mille césar. Mais...

Peu m'importait que les deux marchands se disputent une fois que je serais parti, je savais à présent avec certitude que je voulais cet esclave, due-je en payer le prix fort. Je vis le nouveau venu jeter un regard agressif à son compatriote puis ramener son regard sur moi. À toutes surprises, il me sourit largement. N'était il pas en train d'évaluer chez moi combien il pourrait gagner en vendant l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un centimètre.

\- Hé bien heureusement que je suis venu mon brave. Je dois vous avertir cette homme est peut être beau, mais il est d'une sauvagerie rarement égaler. Il a du être éduqué par une lionne, c'est impossible autrement. Il n'est même pas bon à vendre pour mille césar. Le donner aux lions serait un gain de temps et d'argent.

\- On peut aller le voir?

\- Heu... Vous voulez le voir?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, d'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on pénétrais dans l'enclos et sans même attendre les autres je me dirigeais vers l'homme qui commençait a tout doucement me hanter. Je ne mettais pas fait de fausses idées, à mesure que j'approchais je le trouvais de plus en plus beau.

Son corps était encore mieux fait que je ne croyais. Cependant une chose me fit durement froncer les sourcils. Je voyais une importante blessure traverser son buste de part en part. Elle saignait encore et la boue et la poussière avait commencer à l'infecter. Elle devait avoir été fait lors d'un combat, et c'était sûrement une épée sur la grandeur. Un poignard n'aurait jamais été assez long.

C'est à quelques petits centimètres que je m'arrêtais face à lui. J'étais sur qu'il m'avait entendu arriver pourtant ce n'est que maintenant qu'il relevais la tête. J'us un haut le cœur lorsque je pue enfin apercevoir les deux orbes d'un bleu identique à sa chevelure. Un visage dur et typiquement masculin qui lui donnait un air princier le rendait encore plus beau à mes yeux.

\- Monseigneur je vous en prie ne vous approcher pas tant, essaya de m'avertir le nouveau marchand.

Mais je n'en tint même pas conte, avais je seulement écouté? Je ne me souvenais déjà plus de ce qu'il avait bien pu me dire, j'étais beaucoup trop accaparer par le regard turquoise devant moi. Il allait e venait entré les deux marchand, l'homme qui m' accompagnait, moi et quelques uns des esclaves qui se tenait autour.

\- Comment t'appelles tu?

Ma question surprit tout le monde, mais elle eu le mérite de ramener son attention vers moi. Son regard aqueux se fixa sur moi et il semblait essayer de trouver la meilleure manière de réagir à ma question.

\- Il s'appelle...

\- Ce n'est pas a toi que je parle, marchand.

\- Vous ...

\- Alors dis moi.

Je crue qu'il ne me comprenais pas tant i prit de temps avant de me répondre, préférant me regarder longuement, tentant certainement de me percer à jour.

\- Grimmjow.

Je fermais les yeux au son de sa voix, l'appréciant un peu plus encore. Elle avait un timbre si profond et envoûtant. Encore une fois, c'est l'homme qui m'accompagnait qui me ramena à la raison, lui et sa voix criarde.

\- Kurosaki?

Et encore une fois, je l'ignorais. Il commençait à doucement m'exaspérer.

\- Marchand, je prends cet homme avec moi. Voici cinq mille césar, fais en usage pour donner un repas et un bain à chacun de ses gens ce soir. Tu m'as compris?

\- Et puis quoi encore? Ce sont des esclaves.

\- Heu, tu ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça. Tu ne sais pas qui c'est.

\- Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande je te donne mille césar comme tu disais tout à l'heure. Mais il n'est pas bien sur que tu t'en serve ni même que tu vois demain.

\- Je... Heu... Bon, d'accord.

\- Parfait ! Affaire entendu, j'enverrais quelqu'un pour vérifier que tu es fait ce que je demande.

Sur ces mots je sortais une bourse de sous ma toge et lui lançais avant de me retourner vers l'homme qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

\- Viens, lève toi, nous partons.

Il s'exécuta sans rechigner. Était il vraiment si sauvage que les marchands le disaient? Il m'emboita le pas et nous nous dirigions vers le quartier des commerces. Je pensais devoir le surveiller de près, mais il marchais tranquillement derrière mon compagnon d'achat et moi, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche comme un enfant en train de découvrir le monde.

L'homme, dont j'ignorais toujours le nom au passage, prit le chemin de chez lui et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls tout les deux. Je me tournais vers lui pour l'attendre et je vis l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage.

\- Hé bien quoi?

\- Rien.

\- Tu n'as rien a craindre de moi alors dis le fond de ta pensée.

Il hésitait, avait il peur d'une quelconque sanction ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que les esclaves marchaient à côté de leur maître.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Alors...

\- Pourquoi? Parce que j'en ai envié et que je traite mes esclaves comme je le souhaite. D'ailleurs, tu verras vite que les choses sont un peu différente chez moi quant à la relation maître esclave.

Il ne répondit pas hochant simplement la tête, perplexe. Un peu plus loin j'aperçus une boutique de tissus et je regardais la tenue du bleuté qui ce résumait à un simple dessous comme une culotte. Une nouvelle tenue ne serait pas de trop.

\- Viens suis moi, il est temps que tu reçoive ton premier présent de ma part.

\- Hein?

\- Deux

Je ricanais à ma réponse stupide et je le vis lever les yeux au ciel comment un parent accable par les enfantillages des plus petits. En pensant à ça, il me vint une interrogation, forcer de constater que je ne connaissais pas son âge.

\- Quel âge as tu?

\- Vingt-huis moisson.

\- Je vois. Je ne me suis pas encore présenté, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, et j'ai vingt-quatre moisson.

\- Jaggerjack, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Le temps de finir notre conversation, nous passions les colónes de l'entrée de la boutique. Nous fumes accueillit par une dame de bonne mine au court cheveux châtain bouclé et aux joues rosie par le perpétuel mouvement. Ses vêtements empile d'un vert printemps flottaient autour d'elle. Sa taille était orné par une petite ceinture rouge-orangé et elle portait de fine sandalette en cuir claire.

\- Ah ! Monsieur Kurosaki. Que puis-je pour vous?

\- Bonjour. Je te laisse choisir ce qui lui ira le mieux ma bonne amie. Ne t'inquiète donc pas du prix.

\- Bien, il doit être spécial pour que vous me laisser l'entière possibilité, vous ne avez pas autant fait pour les précédents.

\- Oui, il est spécial. Maintenant au travail chipie !

\- Tout de suite ! Suis moi mon grand. Je vais te trouver le meilleur.

C'est un bon quart de soleil de l'après midi plus tard que je vois la petite marchande revenir accompagnée de Grimmjow a qui elle ne cesse de parler et qui semble s'en moquer. Cette vision me fait rire et je tente de me ressaisir avant qu'ils ne soient devant moi.

\- Voilà monsieur, la tenue, mais avant il faut qu'il prennent un bon bain sinon...

Je vois le bleuté détourner la tête et soupirer ne pensant pas être vu. Je ne laissais pas le temps à la jeune femme de finir son discours.

\- Oui oui, merci beaucoup. Voilà pour vous à toi et ton mari.

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop !

\- Hé bien tu enverras des affaires qui font la différence chez moi. Choisis bien je conte sur toi.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir.

Je faisais signe à Grimmjow de me suivre d'un mouvement de la tête et nous quittâmes la boutique tranquillement. Dans les rues des personnes me saluaient, m'invitaient à droite et à gauche mais chaque fois je refusais penser à rentrer le plus vite possible afin que le bleuté puisse se laver, être soigné, et enfin se changer et dormir.

Le chemin se faisait en silence quand une idée m'effleura l'esprit et je ne pue tenir ma langue.

\- Tu me surprends.

Pour toute réponse, il tourna la tête vers moi, interrogatif. C'est vrai, il ne devait pas voir dont je devais parler, et de plus je n'avais pas été très clair.

\- Hé bien, le marchand m'a affirmer que tu étais un homme sauvage qui n'hésitait pas a utiliser la violence. Donc, en toute normalité j'aurais pensé que même si tu ne me frappais pas, tu ferais quand même en sorte de t'enfuir et pourtant... Pourtant tu reste calmement à côté de moi. Tu n'as pas montrer un seul signe d'agressivité. Je ne comprends pas.

Je l'entendis rire, un rire grave mais bas et calme. Un magnifique sourire en coin lui donnant un charme fou ornait son visage. Dieu qu'il était beau. J'étais loin de regretter mon argent et mon choix.

\- Bah... Au début j'en avais l'intention, mais quand j'ai vu que vous ne me considériez pas comme une bête je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Je ne savais pas si je devais prendre ça pour la pitié, ou comme un pied d'égalité.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as abandonné l'idée de te comporter comme un sauvageon?

\- Pas seulement.

Ce sujet devait beaucoup l'intéresser, ou alors il se moquait de moi, je n'en savais rien, mais il ricanait à chacune de mes phrases et je ne me lassais pas d'entendre sa voix et son rire.

\- À cause de quoi d'autre?

\- Ce qu'à dit le jeune homme qui vous accompagnez.

\- Ce qu'il a dit?

\- "Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parler", je suis curieux. Puis peut être que, par la suite, si je décide de m'enfuir, ça serait toujours plus édifiant de m'échapper des mains d'une personne de la haute société.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui rigola. Cet homme, un peu plus vieux sur moi, restait très enfantin. Il était remplit de malice, de vie, rusé comme un renard, aussi intelligent que le meilleur des hommes de science. Plus j'en apprenais sur lui et plus je voulais en savoir, plus j'en découvrais plus je voulais l'explorer.

\- Je vois. Ba sache que si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrais pas.

\- Mais c'est trop facile, si vous faites ça.

Ses deniers mots finirent de m'étonner et j'éclatais d'un rire serin et bas mais rapide. Plaçant ma main droite sur mon ventre et l'autre devant ma bouche afin de limité mes éclats, je le vis sourire largement à ma vue avant que je ferme les yeux. Il était plus que rare que je rigole autant, et il allait m'être difficile de me calmer.

J'y parvins finalement et rouvrir les yeux, nous avions fait encore quelques mètres. Ma résidence n'était plus bien loin. Je tournais le regard vers Grimmjow, et le sien s'accrocha au mien. Je sentis des petits papillons vaciller, virevolter dans mon ventre, mes sentiments envers cet homme étaient grandissant.

Nous tournions u dernier coin de rue et à la sortie de la ruelle, nous nous retrouvâmes sur une grande route. Devant nous, s'étendait, majestueuse, la porte du jardin de ma demeure, fermant le grand mur qui la coupais du monde de la ville. Je sourie a Grimmjow, lui faisant ainsi signé de me suivre et c'est deux foulées plus tard que nous passions l'imposant portail.

Immédiatement nous quittions la bousculade de la foule, la saleté des rues de la ville pour entrer dans un jardin soigner et coloré. Le portail et les premières marches de la maison était séparer par un large chemin pavé de marbre gris. Il y avait quatre type de dalle, de différente taille et largeur, permettant de jouer avec les positions et qui créaient des magnifiques dessins comme une œuvre d'art.

La villa toute entière était une œuvre d'art. Les arbres, buissons et fleures étaient placés et taillés de la meilleure manière qui soit. Des bassins et des rivières s'étendaient ça et là, se prélassant sous le soleil ou sous les arbres dans lesquels quelques poissons fainéant aux couleurs vives et chaudes nageaient mollement.

Pour finir de créer ce qui pourrait être un paradis, des bancs sculptés en pierre blanche était placé une fois sous un arbre aux feuilles fines et verdoyantes léchant la surface de l'eau clair, une fois au bord de la rivière à l'eau cristalline exposer au soleil pour allé se réchauffer doucement, ou encore une autre fois au milieu des massifs colorés et verdoyants qui diffusaient des senteurs enivrantes.

J'étais fier de ma demeure , de ce jardin dans lequel j'adorais passer des heures et des heures. Je tournais la tête pour regarder Grimmjow, et ce que je vis sur son visage me fit un bien fou: émerveillement, étonnement, joie, et aussi envie.

Sentant mon regard sur lui, il fixe ses deux orbes dans les miennes puis me sourit.

\- L'endroit te plait?

\- Oui, c'est chez vous?

\- Oui, et tu es ici chez toi. Viens, suis moi. Ah puis autre chose, lorsque nous sommes dans la maison et que tout les deux, tu peux me tutoyé.

\- Vous devez accorder

Alors que nous montions les cinq marches se trouvant à l'entrée, une jeune domestique vint à notre rencontre. Elle était blonde avec une forte poitrine, les yeux d'une magnifique vert émeraude et une peau caramel. Je lui avais fait présent d'une magnifique petite tunique verte pâle à manches-courtes qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses, d'une ceinture marron clair et de petites sandalettes de la même couleur.

\- Monsieur vous êtes rentré !

\- Très bonne déduction ma cher Harribel.

\- C'est un nouveau?

\- Encore une fois c'est un belle observation.

\- Ne vous moquez pas.

\- Oui c'est vrai c'est pas correct. Apporte- nous plutôt un plateau de fruit dans mes quartiers.

\- Tout de suite.

Elle partit dans un sens, nous d'eux dans l'autre.

\- Je vais te montrer tes appartements. Ils sont à toi, tu pourras y faire ce que tu veux tant que tu reste raisonnable et respectueux.

\- D'accord.

Nous traversâmes couloir, salon, salon ouvert, cour intérieur, jardin avant d'arriver devant une porte en bois de couleur bleu foncé et clair. Je fis un signe de main à l'homme derrière moi pour qu'il l'ouvre.

C'est hésitant qu'il poussa la lourde porte a deux bâtant pour ensuite pénétré dans un petit salon douillet. Ça et là était disposer des persiennes, des paravents, des coupoles débordante de fruit, des meubles de rangement et des fauteuils.

Au sol était étalé un grand tapis moelleux sur lequel était éparpiller des dizaines de cousins colorés. Des bougies aux couleurs diverses disposées sur les différents meubles et des rideaux transparent eux aussi multicolore donnait un aspect velouté, intime, voir même obscène à la pièce. Pour finir d'envouté, de l'encens avait été mît à brûler.

Je rejoignais Grimmjow au milieu de la pièce et lui faisait signé de me suivre. Je lui montrait sa chambre. Elle donnait sur un jardin extérieur plus petit mais du même style que celui que nous avions vu précédemment. L'intimité était garder avec de grands voiles blancs qui faisaient office de rideaux et il y avait les même sur le lit en baldaquin pousser contre le mur opposer à la porte.

Par la suite je lui montrais la salle d'eau et la salle de vêtements. La salle de vêtements était une petite pièce fermer et simple. Faite de mur blanc, d'étagères. Quand il entra dans la salle d'eau le bassin était déjà rempli et un agréable parfum d'orchidées. Je me dirigeais vers la commode a droite de la pièce pour préparer les produits de soin, les bandages et ses nouveaux vêtements que j'avais acheter pour le bleuté.

\- Retire tes, enfin ton vêtement et vas dans l'eau. Ne te frotte pas, laisse simplement l'eau agir, le temps que je finisse ça.

\- Vous voulez...

\- Grimmjow, tutoie moi.

\- Pardon, tu...

\- Oui?

\- Tu conte me laver et me soigner?

\- Je prends toujours soin des gens que j'accueille sous mon toit, je te demande au moins ça.

\- Non je voulais juste savoir, j'ai finit par m'habituer à être toucher.

\- Comme un objet... Mais pas avec moi. Tu n'es pas un objet.

À peine avais-je finit de parler que c'était aussi le cas pour ce que je préparais et je me retourna pour voir ou en était mon nouveau protégé. À l'inverse de ce que je pensais, il semblait avoir retirer ses affaires avec rapidité pour aller le plus rapidement dans l'eau. Vu la couleur de l'eau , il devait s'y trouvais depuis quelques instants déjà.

Je pouvais deviné qu'une bonne couche de crasse c'était enlevé. Il marchait et bougeait les bras dans l'eau tout doucement. Appréciant le contacte entre l'eau et sa peau, mais prenant un drôle de soin à ne pas créer un seul remous trop brutale qui pourrait faire du bruit. Encore une fois je le voyais avec une attitude craquante d'un enfant, mais qui dans ce cas ci, qui joue dans l'eau. Je souris amuser et m'asseyais sur le banc à l'entre de la pièce pour enlever mes sandales.

Une fois fait, je faisais un petit détour pour prendre un linge et des crèmes pour laver Grimmjow avant de rejoindre le bord du bassin et de m'y assoir, mettant mes jambes dans l'eau.

\- Approche. Tu te sens bien dans l'eau ou tu préfères sortir?

\- Non je suis bien là.

\- Ça va être long, je veux me rentre conte de tes blessures par moi même.

\- Ça me dérange pas.

Je le regardais approcher avec lenteur, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de ce qui semblait être ça plus grande blessure.

\- Ça te fait mal?

\- En.

Réponse beaucoup trop rapide et précipité pour être véridique. Ma réaction fut immédiate, je fronçais durement les sourcils en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- La vérité...

Je le vis détourner les yeux, gêner d'être mît à découvert. Puis il soupira longuement.

\- Un peu.

\- Évidement tu ne vas pas me dire la pure vérité. Mais je suppose que je vais devoir m'en contenté.

\- Hum ...

\- Bon, tu peux t'asseoir ici alors mouille bien tes cheveux et assis toi.

Il s'exécuta et se retrouva dos à moi. Je commençais à passer le peigne dans ses mèches turquoises pour défaire les nœuds. Je voyais l'eau devenu marron foncé s'écouler à chaque coup de peigne. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il plus eu de l'eau sur son corps pour le laver. Je pris une petit dose de produit dans mes mains et lui appliquait sur les cheveux pour leur redonner leur vrai couleur, enlever toute la crasse, et les radoucir.

Puis je pris le linge que je mouillais allègrement en le trempant dans le bassin puis commençais à le passer sur son corps doucement vérifiant sa peau, ses blessures petit à petit. Elles étaient plus nombreuse qu'il n'y paressait. Son dos était strié de multitude coupure, mais elle n'étaient pas nettes, donc pas faites par un couteau mais plutôt par un fouet. Il semblait que la peau se soit littéralement couper, et ce assez profondément, sous chaque coup.

Je devais repasser deux, voir trois fois le linge sur sa peau pour enlever la saleté. Et j'aperçus avec horreur que certaines plaies avaient déjà cicatriser. Le simple fait de voir comment un homme aussi beau que lui avait été traité me rendait malade, et une intense envie de vomir, ou de torture me prenait fonction du nombre de blessures que je découvrais allait en grandissant.

\- Grimmjow, tu as été fouetté?

\- Heu... Ouais.

\- Alors c'est bien ça les blessures dans ton dos. Certaines ont commencer à cicatriser et je vais devoir les rouvrir pour les nettoyer, ça ira?

\- Oui.

Je me levais pour prendre un petit couteau dans la commode et revenais m'assoir derrière lui. Je commençais ma délicate et malheureuse tâche, essayant d'y aller le plus doucement possible et de lui faire le moins mal, mais c'était loin d'être indolore pourtant pas une fois je n'entendis un mot ou un son. Je le voyais seulement remuer l'eau avec sa main comme il le faisait depuis le début.

Une fois le supplice accomplit, je lui mît une crème sur chacune de ses blessures. Puis je me levais et et enlevais mes affaires un bon bain ne me ferait pas de mal non plus. Je plaçais une serviette autour de ma taille et entrai dans l'eau apaisante. Je me plaçais devant lui et commençais à passer le linge sur ses bras, découvrant des ecchymoses et bleu d'une couleur violette ou même noire inquiétante.

Puis arriva le torse et ça coupure grandissime, je blêmis à ça vu, hésitant à nettoyer la plaie.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire. Ça ne doit pas être agréable pour toi.

\- Non c'est bon. Dis moi juste si je te fais mal

Consciencieusement, je commençais des mouvements lents autour de la blessure, avec une attention toute particulière pour de pas trop effleurer la grande coupure. Une fois fait, je me rapprochais avec délicatesse de l'intérieur nettoyant chaque recoin. Alors que je nettoyais l'intérieur, je vis Grimmjow froncer les sourcils et serrer les dents durement. Bien sur il n'allait pas le dire, mais je savais que je lui faisait mal.

Une fois la dure besogne achevé je me redressais et soufflais. Contre toute attente le bleuté soupira au même moment que moi. Nous nous regardâmes avec un étonnement évident avant d'éclater de rire comme deux imbéciles bien heureux sans réussir à s'arrêter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est rester à rire comme des idiots, mais il se passa un bon moment.

Une fois nos esprits récupéré, je lui demanda de ce mettre debout. Je commençais alors à lui laver les jambes, en commençant par le bas, puis je remonta petit à petit.

Un soupir me fit lever le yeux, et je vis le bleuté, les yeux fermer, apprécier chacun de mes soins. Je souris doucement mais avec fierté en constatant qu'il s'était complètement abandonner à moi. Je reportais une fois de plus mon attention sur la peau meurtrit de mon protégé quand un détail me fit relever les yeux. Le membre bien proportionné de l'ancien esclave était en train de durcir, lentement mais sûrement, et je resta un instant surprit de cette constations.

\- Grimmjow, tu ...

Je laissais ma phrase en suspend, je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il comprenne. Je fixais mon regard sur son visage et je le vis ouvrir le sien à son tour. Je le vis balayer la pièce de ses deux orbes turquoises comme si il ne se souvenait pas de où il était avant de reporter son attention sur moi. L'instant suivant nos regards s'accrochaient pour ne plus se lâcher.

\- Désolée, j'peux pas m'en empêcher. Ça fait longtemps que...

\- Non c'est pas grave.

Là encore, pas la peine d'en dire plus, j'avais compris. Je finis de passer le linge sur son corps, enlevant les derniers couches de crasse. Je le sentais tressaillir à chaque fois que je passais le tissus à présent marron et non plus blanc sur ses fesses. Les caressants d'une manière douce et légère. Elles étaient fermes et bien musclés.

\- Je peux te toucher?

\- Vous m'avez acheté non?

\- Ici tu es libre et je n'irais jamais contre ton souhait. C'est pour ça que je t'en demande la permission.

Le silence fut la seule réponse que j'obtins. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, je lâchais le linge qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un bruit d'éclaboussement puis ramenais ma main vers moi, le long de mon torse, hésitant a toucher Grimmjow.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et en avançais tremblotant d'excitation vers l'homme devant moi. Ma peau entra enfin en contacte avec la mienne et je posais ma main toute à plat sur son omoplate. Sa peau était chaude, mouiller, douce et incroyablement lisse. J'entendis un soupir venir que la bouche du bleuté et je ne m'y trompa pas, il appréciait mon touché. Une chaleur désagréablement salvatrice se propagea depuis le contacte jusqu'à mon poignet, puis progressa le long de mon bras. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait me submerger.

Je fis glisser ma main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, observant chacun des petits frissons que je lui créais avec un amusement non dissimuler. Je le vis se pencher en arrière légèrement et je me rapprochais de lui collant mon torse contre son dos. Ma main contourna son corps pour venir caresser d'une manière aussi légère qu'une plume les abdominaux bien dessiner. Je faisais toute fois attention à ne pas toucher sa large blessure.

Je fis glissé mon autre main le long de son bras, remontant vers son épaule que j'effleurais du bout des doigts. Je plaçais ma bouche sur cette même épaule, l'embrassant avec toute la délicatesse et la légèreté d'un papillon. L'instant suivant Grimmjow basculait sa tête en arrière la posant sur ma propre épaule tout en laissant échapper un soupir.

Mes lèvres remontèrent le long de son trapèze, puis de son cou, et je vins enfouir mon nez dans les mèches bleues encore faiblement humide. Je respirais son odeur à plein poumons. Une odeur à la fois douce, veloutée, enivrante et piquante, agressive, typiquement masculine.

Ma première main, qui n'avait pas bouger du ventre athlétique, glissa vers le bas, contournant l'entrejambe du bleuté. Celui ci laissait échapper des soupirs de plus en plus profond. Il se détendait complètement sous mes mains, sous mes caresses, mes baisers.

Je le fis assoir sur le bord du bassin, puis je passa devant lui, entrant dans l'eau me plaçant sur le siège immergé. Je fis parcourir mes mains sur ses bras, ses jambes, son torse, découvrant chacun des secrets de son corps. Je le vis s'appuyer sur ses mains, avant de passé sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière féline. Son regard du bleu glacial était à ce moment Chaud comme la braise, faisant naître dans le creux de mon ventre un feu ardent.

Une chaleur terriblement insupportable se répandait dans mes veines comme un feu liquide. J'avais chaud et l'eau tout autour de moi me semblait tout d'un coup extraordinairement froid.

Mon regard se posa sur le membre du bleuté à présent fièrement dressé, et je souris en sentant les deux lagons se poser sur moi, scrutant chacun de mes geste. Je ramenais une de mes mains sur cette verge palpitant afin de commencer de lent va et vient. L'instant d'après, il laissait échapper un profond soupire.

Puis je sortis le bout de ma langue avant de venir le faire glisse autour du gland rougit par le plaisir. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas exactement un soupir, mais plus une exclamation silencieuse qui sortit de la bouche de mon protégé, comme une explosion alors qu'il laissa sortir tout l'air présent dans ses poumons. Encourager par ses soupirs, je pris le membre en bouche et remplaçait ainsi ma main.

Plus le plaisir montait et plus les soupirs de l'homme face à moi se répétaient, se clarifiaient. Je pouvais clairement entendre comme un petit ronronnement rauque à chacune des bouffées d'air expiré. J'étais sûr de donner du plaisir à mon nouveau résident et je sentais la fierté grandir en moins à chacun des sons qu'il produisait.

Sans prévenir, je pris totalement l'imposant membre dans ma bouche, déglutissant pour facilité la progression.

\- Ah! Ichi, je ...

Je souris à l'entente de son premier gémissement qui semblait totalement incontrôlée et le feu présent dans mon vente se raviva d'autant plus quand j'entendis le surnom que m'avait donner Grimmjow. Jusqu'à présent jamais personne n'avait osé. La seule personne a m'avoir appeler comme ça était ma défunte mère. Un bonheur que je n'avais plus connu depuis bien des lunes s'empara de moi.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, les palpitations du membre sur ma langue et contre ma gorge me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je m'appliqua alors à donner encore plus de plaisir à mon hôte et peu après je le sentais venir dans la bouche alors qu'un long gémissement rauque et caverneux franchissait ses lèvres.

Je me redressais pour observer le bleuté haleté avec difficulté, les yeux fermés, encore secouer de la jouissance qu'il venait d'avoir. Je me surpris a trouver cette vision merveilleuse. Mais une douleur m'arracha bien vite à ma contemplation et je remarquais, en baissant les yeux, que j'étais plus qu'exciter aux vues de mon membre tendu.

Lorsque je relevais la tête, les deux pupilles turquoises m'observaient avec désir et gratitude. Puis il porta son regard sur mon entrejambe avant de se passer une nouvelle fois sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme si il avait sous les yeux le plus délicieux des repas. Voyant ça, je me sentis pulser fortement une nouvelle fois et la douleur n'en fut que plus grande.

\- Tu es bien excité, on dirait.

\- Oh toi...

\- Prends mon corps.

Avais-je mal entendu? Prendre son corps? Il était sérieux? D'après son regard, il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Et encore une fois je me trouva encore plus excité. Bon dieu, cette homme allait me rendre dingue.

Tout d'un coup, je le vis s'approcher de moi, et l'instant qui suivait, je pue sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. C'est à ce moment que je réalisais, je l'avais toucher mais on ne s'était pas encore embrassé. Je choisis ce moment pour me coller à lui, le faisant se coucher sur le sol pavé de la salle d'eau. Je passais entre ses jambes sans pour autant décoller nos lèvres, collant nos bassins l'un a l'autre, souder avec l'humidité du bain.

Et tout commença à allé beaucoup plus vite, les mains cherchaient le corps de l'homme en face de soi. Je le touchais, le caressais et je sentais qu'il en faisait autant. Je sentis ma serviette glisser de mes hanches et une grande main venir enserrer mon membre toujours douloureux. Mais je ne laissa pas faire plus d'une dizaine de mouvement que je lui demandais de mettre à quatre pas.

Il s'exécuta et je me plaçais derrière. Je fis courir ma langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale en partant du cou, descendant en formant des arabesques. Puis après avoir une nouvelle fois parcourut le corps du bleuté de mes mains, je vins écarter ses fesses afin de taquiner le petit cercle rouge hyper-sensible du bout de ma langue. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et je l'entendis pousser un long gémissement tout en rejetant la tête en arrière.

L'instant d'après, j'humidifiais mon doigt pour le préparer à ma venu. Lorsque je le fis entrer en lui, je le sentis se détendre. Il semblait avoir attendu ça. Sans attendre je fis entrer un deuxième puis un troisième doigts après mettre assurer qu'il était prêt. Je fis bouger mes doigts en lui, effleurant la petit boule de nerf au fond de lui.

\- Encore... Mets encore un.

Sa demandant me surprit mais je fis ce qu'il me dit et ajoutais mon petit doigt au trois autres. Cette fois en fessant bouger mes doigts je réussis a atteindre cette tâche de plaisir. Grimmjow rejeta violemment la tête en arrière, je cru presque qu'il allait se briser la nuque, en laissant sortir un grand cris. Je fis aller et venir ma main plusieurs fois avant de la retirer, mon entrejambe me faisant toujours affreusement souffrir.

\- Grimmjow.

\- One.

Sans attendre plus, j'humidifiais mon membre puis entrait en lui. Doucement, je commençais des mouvements profonds. Je le sentis onduler son bassin pour venir chercher plus de plaisir. Je pris ce mouvement pour ne invitation et accélérais les miens.

\- Grim, je pourrais pas tenir longtemps.

\- Encore.

Encore une fois j'accélérais mes mouvements, en prenant bien soin à taper chaque fois sa prostate. Les cris et gémissements que le bleuté poussait me laisser comprendre son plaisir. Des petits cris rauque, sauvage. Je le sentis commencer à ce resserrer autour de moi à chacun de mes mouvements.

\- Ichi, je vais... Je vais.

Pour toute réponse, j'accélérais encore mes mouvements. Frappant avec plus de force encore la prostate. Je vis mon amant se redresser difficilement, collant son dos a mon torse en passant sa main derrière ma nuque. Je tournais la tête vers la sienne pour sceller nos lèvres ensembles, et l'instant suivant nous jouissions tout les deux dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Je le retins contre moi alors que nous reprenions difficilement notre respiration. Je ne m'attendis pas du tout à entendre des mots si rapidement. Mais il semblait que Grimmjow n'en avait pas décidé ainsi.

\- J'ai pris ma décision.

\- Hum?

\- Je reste ici, Ichi.

\- Alors sois le bienvenue Grimm.

* * *

**Fin de cet OS. Dites moi se que vous en penser.**

**Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu encore une fois.**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
